The Memoirs of the Second Organization
by Shard Of Sorrow
Summary: After the fall of Organization XIII, it was discovered that once a person's Nobody and Heartless were destroyed, the original person came into existence. The Organization reformed as humans, and allowed new Nobodies to join. This is their story. R&R
1. Rememberance

A/N: This is the the first story by Sandy and Hunter, aka Shard of Sorrow. It centers on our Organization XIII OCs, Nixsaro and Aranox. Please read and reveiw!

_Italics represent either a flashback__ or thoughts._

Disclaimer: Kingdom hearts belongs to Square Enix and Disney.

* * *

><p><strong>The Memoirs of the Second Organization<strong>

**By Shard of Sorrow**

Chapter 1: Remembrance

Nixsaro sat in her room in The Castle That Never Was feeling betrayed. Of course, she always felt betrayed. The belief that Nobodies could feel no emotion was a lie. It was true that they felt little, but each of the humanoid Nobodies had a few to themselves. Nixsaro, for example, could feel betrayal, anger, and mild amusement.

Aranox had his mind on his friend as he knocked on her door. Nixsaro was acting distant…again. When she didn't respond, he opened the door and walked in.

"What do you want?" she asked annoyed.

"You left right after Lord Xehanort gave his speech. I was worried."

"Like you can _worry_ about anything," she snorted. "You can't _feel_ any more than I can."

He opened his mouth to retort, but closed it again. Instead he said "Nix was also concerned. He was supposed to go on a mission with you. It took a while to convince Isa to give you today off."

"I don't need the day off! I can do my own job!" she snapped.

"Then why are you moping around here?"

She glared at him but didn't respond.

"I can tell when you're upset," he continued, sitting on the bed next to her. "I can help you feel better. You just have to tell me what's wrong."

Nixsaro curled up into a ball, her chin resting on her knees. "You," she said quietly. "You left me behind. You could have waited, but you left as soon as I was down," she continued, her voice rising. "If you had waited just a few minutes instead of running off, we probably wouldn't even _be_ here. It's all YOUR FAULT!"

She glared at Aranox again, furious. They stared at each other in silence for a moment, until someone knocked at the door. "_What?_" she snapped.

"Is everything okay in there? I heard yelling," came the voice of Deym, the now human version of Demyx, the number IX of the original Organization.

"It's fine, Deym, relax," she sighed before looking back to Aranox.

He paused before speaking. "Are you still angry about that? It was years ago." When she didn't respond, he continued, "What happened to us, Sinora? We never fought like this before the Organization."

Her eyes gleamed at the use of her real name. "Tell me again how we met. It was so long ago…" she trailed off.

Aranox smiled, and put his arm around her. She relaxed into the embrace, and rested her head on his shoulder. Though they weren't really related, they saw each other as siblings and calmed in the other's arms. He rested his head on top of his sister's as he began his tale. "it started in the orphanage when I was five…"

_Aaron had been at the Traverse Town orphanage for as long as he could remember. His mother had died in childbirth, and his father, Consolus, who became depressed and an alcoholic, had abandoned him when he a just over a year old. The neighbors had seen Consolus leave without Aaron and took him in the next day when his father hadn't returned. They were unable to care for him and gave him to the orphanage in Traverse Town where he remained for the rest of his childhood. He had been constantly ridiculed by the other children simply because he didn't know how to defend himself. That all changed when Sinora had shown up._

_She was eight when a house fire claimed the lives of everyone in her family. All in one night, she had lost both her parents, her grandparents, her uncle, and her six-year-old brother. When she was brought to the orphanage, she saw Aaron, who was a year younger than her own brother, being taunted, she stood up for him. He had never been defended from the other children before, stayed with the girl. She decided to teach him to stand up for himself, and by the time he didn't need her protection, she thought of him as the brother she had lost. After that the two were inseparable._

_One time early in their friendship, the orphanage caretakers took all the children to a shop to get ice cream. Sinora and Aaron both got the sea-salt flavor. Aaron held the ice cream bar up to face and suddenly sneezed, accidentally smacking it into himself. He looked up at Sinora, crestfallen. She looked back apologetically, before giggling and then bursting out laughing. He stuck out his bottom lip in a pout at first, but then started laughing himself._

Nixsaro chuckled fondly at the memory. It wasn't a crucial moment in their friendship, but Aranox knew it always cheered her up.

"I needed to hear that. Thank you," she said sitting up and kissing her younger brother on the cheek.

"I told you I could make you feel better," he said. "C'mon, let's not sit in here all day. I could use some fresh air and Havoc's Divide has a nice view."


	2. Everthing's Loss

Chapter 2: Everything's Loss

Nixsaro sat with Aranox on the floor of Havoc's Divide looking at the devastated remains of Kingdom Hearts. She remembered being told how Ansem the Wise sacrificed himself to destroy it. For some reason he did not want to allow Xemnas, the Nobody of Lord Xehanort, to get his heart back. Nixsaro could not understand why he was so against allowing a desperate Nobody to become whole once more. But his sacrifice was in vain. Though he delayed Xemnas's plans, it was later discovered that if a Nobody was destroyed and its heart was released by the Keyblade, the original Somebody came back into existence.

When Lord Xehanort realized what happened, he located the Heartless of all the loyal Organization members and led the oblivious Keybearer to them and their hearts were released. Their Somebodies made up Numbers II through VI of the Second Organization. They wanted to recreate Kingdom Hearts so that they could repair their newly restored but twisted hearts. They allowed other Nobodies to aid them in their quest. They said that once their own hearts were mended, Kingdom Hearts would be used to restore the existence of said Nobodies. Nixsaro, Number VII, was the first Nobody to join them, followed by Aranox, Number VIII, and Nix, Number IX.

Nixsaro had joined, wearing the original Organization's black cloak, while all the humans wore a white version it (with the exception of Lord Xehanort, whose cloak was a pattern of black and white). She was joined by Aranox a few days later, as he had taken longer than she to find The World That Never Was. Nix was introduced fourteen months afterwards. So far they were all who had joined, but they were hoping to reach the total of thirteen members that the original Organization had.

That had all been years ago. Nixsaro started thinking back to when her heart succumbed to the darkness. She reached up to touch the scar above and below her eye. She got that scar the same day.

_After Sinora turned eighteen she continued to stay at the orphanage until Aaron came of age and was released. The neighbors who gave Aaron to the orphanage had passed away a few years earlier and left their house to Aaron (whom they had kept contact with). He and Sinora decided they would live there after they left the orphanage._

_One day a year later, Sinora, who had more freedom than the underage orphans, had taken Aaron out to look for furniture for their house. They were walking back discussing some wall clocks they had seen when a ragged man carrying a bottle staggered up to them and bumped into Aaron's shoulder._

"_Watch it!" Aaron snapped at the obviously drunk man._

"_Ya should show more re'pect fer yer old man," he slurred._

"_Excuse me?" Aaron asked, taken aback._

"_You 'eard me! It's me, Consolus!" he smirked, looking triumphant. "Ya think 'ose old fools we lived nex' to di'n' try to make me come back by sending me pictures o' my 'precious son.' "_

"_So that's how you recognized me…" Aaron trailed off._

"_What do you want?" Sinora asked of Consolus protectively._

"_Ta take what's mine, o' course. 'E's my son, I should take 'im home."_

"_You abandoned him! I think you've made it clear what you think of him!" she snapped, her anger rising. Aaron remained silent._

_Consolus looked at his son before responding. "Well, if you don' wanna come, I c'n jus' take ya wi' me!" With that, he threw the bottle in his hand against the ground, shattering it. He stooped down to pick up a few shards of the broken glass._

_Sinora 's eyes widened, and she pushed Aaron behind her protectively and began to back away, not taking her eyes from the man. She had to push her brother to get him to move, he was still staring at the drunkard._

"_WHERE DO YOU THINK YER GOIN'?" he suddenly yelled and hurled all of the glass in his hand at them. As he was fairly intoxicated, all but one piece of it missed them completely._

_Sinora cried out in pain as the glass struck her face and stumbled back to be caught by a suddenly alert Aaron. Her vision was obscured as blood ran into her right eye. She put her hand to the cut and felt that the skin above and below the eye was lacerated. She realized how lucky she was that eye itself was not sliced open._

_She glanced at Aaron and whispered one word to him. "Run."_

_He grasped her arm and sprinted in the opposite direction. She had planned on staying behind a moment longer to ensure that they were not followed, and lurched as Aaron pulled her along. Consolus took the opportunity to throw a rock at her. The stone hit Sinora in the temple and her world went black._

_When she awoke, the first thing she was aware of was a throbbing at the side of her head, followed by stinging at her eye. That was all her mind could process for a few seconds. Her confusion dissipated suddenly as she remembered what had just happened. Her eyes flew open and she sat up quickly to find herself alone on the sidewalk. Around her, the only sign of the conflict that had occurred was the small drops of dried blood around her. Aaron was gone. _

_He abandoned her. He ABANDONED her. HE left HER behind. After all she did to protect him, he just ran off once she was hurt. The fool..._

_Feelings of rage and betrayal filled her mind and made her head ache. She felt a sort of heavy feeling in her chest, and breathing became painful. Her sadness seemed to fuel the flames of her rage. Darkness started to gather around her. Finally losing her internal battle, she let out a scream of rage as the darkness consumed her completely and flung her heart into despair._


End file.
